Jailbait
by KeiranEmrys
Summary: Jim's been having some inappropriate thoughts about our resident Russian prodigy. KirkChekov slash. First part of The Jailbait Chronicles.


He tried. He really, honestly tried. The kid was jailbait for crying out loud! But apparently his dick didn't know that. It just knew that the little Russian's lips looked sinfully amazing wrapped around that strawberry popsicle. And shit, how it stained his whole mouth red afterwards and every time he turned to smile at Jim, the captain couldn't help nut look down at those perfect red-tinged cocksucker lips.

Jim groaned and started to stoke faster. Just the mental image of those lips had him hard in seconds. Little shocks of pleasure zipped up his spine as he imagined what those lips would do to him; how they would feel against his own lips, his neck, his nipples, his cock. Then that little pink tongue would flick out and taste him. And he would look so innocent, so unbelievably sexy, on his knees in front of Jim, looking up at him with those big, pretty Russian eyes. God, the image was too much.

Breathing harshly and hips still twitching, Jim came down from his orgasm. He gently let go of himself and wiped his hand on the sheets. He would worry about that later. Right now he needed to worry about the fact that he'd just had one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of his life, while fantasizing about jailbait Pavel Chekov.

He. Was. Screwed.

It was almost impossible to go up to the bridge the next morning. Seeing Chekov at his station brought back every dirty thing he'd thought about the night before. He was blushing, he could feel the heat rise up his neck. With any luck no one would notice.

"Is somzing wrong sir?" He had the worst fucking luck _ever._

The young navigator was looking up at Jim with the cutest little concerned face. It took all of Jim's strength to not squee like a prepubescent school-girl with a crush on her insanely hot math teacher. Except of course it would be manlier and it certainly would not have been called a _squee_.

"Er, yes. Fine. I'm fine. Chekov." Really, why in all his years of flirting and promiscuity, did he choose now to start stammering like a virgin?

The young navigator was still looking at him with concern, but he decided that maybe now was not the best time to question his captain. He nodded absentmindedly and turned back to his station. Jim sighed to himself. That kid was going to be the death of him.

_Jim throws his head back as soft lips trails further down his chest. A pink tongue flicks out at his nipple, making him groan. He hears a chuckle from below him. He pays it no mind, lost as he is in the sensation of a warm, wet tongue trailing along his abdomen. _

_The tongue moves lower, and stops just above his throbbing cock, jutting out, straining to be touched. Jim gasps as he feels warm breath over the head of his cock. He moans and trails a hand down to run his fingers through blond curls. He breathes out sharply._

"_Please." There is that chuckle again, but the next moment everything leaves his head as his cock is suddenly engulfed in warm, wet heat. He whimpers as that mouth takes him, all of him. His eyes roll back in his head when the mouth starts to suck. Bolts of pleasure are going up his back, his head is thrashing from side to side, his hips are trying harder to push into that heat, his back is arching, he's so close he can feel it in his toes, he—_

Jim jerked into consciousness with a gasp. He looked down at the growing wet spot in his lap. Fuck. Not again. With a groan he slammed his fist down on his bed in frustration. Really, how long were these dreams going to persist?

"Computer. Time."

"The current time is 0532." He sighed and ran a hand roughly down his face. Might as well get up. Shift would be starting soon and he really didn't think he'd be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. Might as well get ready while he had the time. He decided since he had so much time, he would take an old-fashioned water shower that morning.

As he dipped his head under the warm spray his thoughts wandered to his dreams. Goddamn it, it wasn't right! The kid was fucking jailbait! Clearly his dick either didn't know or didn't care. He sighed and looked down at his cock, once again standing at attention. Shaking his head, one thought filled his mind.

'Why me?'

Doctor McCoy didn't even spare a glance at the thick-headed idiot that came barging into his office; he knew very well who it was.

"Bones, I have a problem."

"Course you do Jim. You wouldn't be you if you didn't have a problem. Or twenty." He finally looked up at his captain. The young man had a desperately look in his eyes.

"This is serious, Doctor. I really need to know if you've perfected that Brain Bleach formula yet."

Bones stared incredulously at Jim. What the fuck was going on in that kid's brain?

"Okay Jim. Sit." The captain plopped himself in a chair and looked helplessly at his friend. "Explain."

And he did. He told Bones everything; the dreams, the feelings, the wayward thoughts. "I think I've got the hots for Chekov."

One eyebrow went up. "And this is a problem because…" Bones trailed off. Jim looked at him in outrage.

"I'm not a pedophile! Never In my entire life have I _ever_ had sex with someone who is underage!"

And the other eyebrow went up as well. Who knew Captain Kirk was so… vanilla.

"Alright kid, didn't mean to insinuate anything. So he's seventeen. Wait for his eighteenth birthday party, then give him the best birthday present of his life. I don't see what your problem is."

Jim opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then closed it. There was silence for a moment.

"Oh. I see. So how long have you been in love with him?"

"I…" he trailed off with a shrug. Bones sighed; it was like trying to get blood from stone.

"Look Jim all I can give you is to tell the kid. He's above the age of consent, and it doesn't really matter if you're not having sex. If it really bothers you, wait 'til he's eighteen."

Jim swallowed and nodded slowly. "Okay, I… Yeah. Yeah I guess I should tell him."

Biting his bottom lip, the Captain rose to leave. Just before he went out the door he paused to look back at the good Doctor. "Thanks Bones. It's nice to know I can talk to you about anything."

With a smile he left McCoy's office. It _was_ nice to know that he had such a good friend in the Doctor. And he knew that Bones would always have his back and he'd always be there for Jim when he needed him. Now he just needed to figure out how to go about telling Pavel how he felt about him.

Well. Fuck.


End file.
